1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a swaged-on fitting, and in particular to an anchoring swaged-on fitting for mounting a coaxial layer of conductive wires on a cable jacket, where the swaged-on fitting has an inside recessed grooved pattern that secures the swaged-on fitting on the cable without piercing the cable jacket.
2. Prior Art
While there are many types of connecting fittings for coaxial cables, most of these fittings function to connect similar sizes of coaxial cables, split the cable prior to connecting, or are designed to change the size of a pair of connecting cables. There is a dearth of art that reads on adding an outer layer to a contiguous coaxial cable. Adding the outer layer typically requires a termination fitting, where a first coaxial cable is terminated, and then attached to a second coaxial cable with the outer layer.
Applicant is unaware of any art that reads on a swaged-on fitting that doesn't destructively distort the cable jacket when an outer ring of the fitting is crimped or swaged such that the fitting bites into the cable jacket. Jacket distortion becomes even more necessary when the jacket is made of an inherently low friction material such as polytetrafluoroethylene. For example the static friction of steel on Teflon™ (a DuPont product) is 0.04, while the static friction of steel on steel is 0.80, a factor of 20, according to the Engineering Toolbox web site (see Frictional Coefficients for some Common Materials and Materials Combinations, http://www.engineeringtoolbox.com-/friction-coefficients-d_778.html).